cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Vandom
Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H. comics who first appeared in the first W.I.T.C.H. - issue: "Halloween", which was released in April 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of magic guardians who guard Kandrakar and of the veil, the center of the universe. Her powers are keeper of the heart and in the TV show, Quintessence. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series her voice is provided by Kelly Stables in English. Biography Before she became Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and was raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Will is dating her friend, Irma Lair, and the two get married in the future and have a daughter. Will is also revealed to be a cousin of Mike Mazinsky on her father's side. Will and her friends usually visit Cartoon Network City for special occasions when it's an absolute emergency. Abilities *'Wield Absolute Energy with the Heart of Kandrakar.' *'Force Field': Project a force-field of pink energy. *'Energy Blasts': Fire destructive blasts of pink energy from her hands. *'Light Projection': Release a blinding pink light from the Heart. *'Energy Projection': Produce a full body pulse, shockwave, or discharge of electrical power and energy. *'Strength Augmentation': She can infuse her limbs with energy to strengthen her physical attacks. *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians. *'Portal Generation': Open and close portals in the Veil. *'Tracking': She has the power to track down the other Guardians via the Aurameres. *'Superhuman strength': Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales, able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling catapult like it was a football. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with a single punch as well as being able to easily destroy sturdy surfaces such as metal, stone, etc. with a single punch or kick. Also, she took down several of Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Durability': Will has shown to be invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries, such as being struck with a steel beam in "M is for Mercy". She was able to resist the black rose' magic in the graphic novel "Between Light and Dark" and thus survived without being turned into a black rose herself. *'Astral Duplication': She can use the Heart of Kandrakar to create astral drops, but they are mindless copies. *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *'Hearth of Kandrakar Replication': Create multiple powerless copies of the Heart itself. *'Reality Warping': She can warp reality and bring her fantasies to life. *'Superhuman stamina': She can exert herself for long periods of time before fatigue begins to impede her. *'Technokinesis': Move and physically control technology of any kind. *'Technopathy': Talk to and mentally control technology of any kind. *'Flight': She can fly and hover in the air, being able to fly at the speed of light. *'Superhuman agility': Ability to be quick and graceful. *'Intangibility': She can phase through solid objects. *'Telepathy': She can read other people's thoughts, talk to her friends. *'Electrokinesis': She has the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows her to control all forms of electrical power, be it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. She can use this power for other many feats such as: **'Electric Energy Blasts and Balls': She has the ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, balls or blasts of lightning. She can also shoot lightning bolts from her eyes and hair, and physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons. **'Electric Shields and Barriers': She has the ability to use electrical energy to act as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. **'Atmokinesis': She is able to summon lightning storms. **'Electric Mimicry': She has the ability to become a being made purely out of electricity. *'Animation': Bring electrical appliances and inanimate objects to life through the vocal summoning of Quintessence. *'Telekinesis': She can move objects with her mind through Quintessence. *'Enraged Manipulation': She is once angry manipulative of her father and his new girlfriend. *'Resurrection: ':via Quintessence. *'Force of Life': (via Quintessence). *'Quintekinesis: ': The newest ability to use quintessence energy and the power of the power-light level in the energy, the static shock or wave of the light. *'Quintemancy': She can see vivid visions and scenes through energy. *'Aura Energy': The new power of the human body is absorbing the energy of the people. Created by the power of human relationship and the "chakra" call "Body Electric" . Trivia *Her favorite color is fuchsia/magenta. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class 8A as Cornelia Hale. *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and romance, even having romantic nights with Matt Olsen. *Will has the closet relationship with her sibling out of any of the guardians except perhaps Taranee. *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite band is Cobalt Blue or 'Wreck 55' as it is in the animated series. *'Wilhelmina' is a name originating from the German language, meaning "willing to protect". *Will is the only one not to have hair down to her lower back in her new Guardian form from the New Power Arc. *When in zenith power level, Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form besides Cornelia. *In the series, the episode "Happy Birthday Will" says she turns 13, this propably suggests she is 14 in the second season. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:W.I.T.C.H characters Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Girlfriends Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Mortals